


Sherlollipops - Laundry

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [137]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Songfic, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's fault, but isn't it always?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: One word prompts: laundry :)

“Your taste in music is, in a word, terrible. And really, Molly, puns? Haven’t I told you not to make jokes?”

Molly made a face and threw a pair of neatly rolled-up socks at Sherlock. “Look, it’s not _my_ fault we got caught in a mudslide. Also, Mr. Snotty-I-Only-Listen-to-Classical-Music, I happen to _love_ Don Henley, and since _you’re_ the reason we have so much dirty laundry, then you’re just going to have to live with the consequences!”

Sherlock, having easily caught the socks and added them to the half-filled laundry basket, considered her argument. There was a certain logic to it and since it was, indeed, his fault (well, technically it was the suspect they’d been chasing’s fault, but Sherlock had been the one to insist that Molly accompany him in John’s absence)…well, in the end, what could he do but concede?

“Very well. Sing whatever nonsensical American pop clap-trap you want. But,” he added, eyeing her with an appreciative smirk, “only for as long as you’re wearing my purple shirt. Once it comes off, I promise you’ll be singing a different tune.”

And in case she was unsure of his meaning, he dropped the laundry basket to the floor, took her in his arms, and kissed her breathless.


End file.
